miikofandomcom-20200213-history
Yamada Miiko
Yamada Miiko '(山田みい子 ''Yamada Miiko?) is the protagonist of the series. She is an energetic fifth-grader and can be mistaken for a kindergartner due to her height. Michelle loves eating, which becomes a problem because she gets fat easily (as shown in much of the episodes). Her best friends are Marianne Selena (Shimura Mari), Yvonne Olivia (Ogawa Yuuko (Yukko)), Trevor Eggleson (Eguchi Tappei) and Kenneth Sean (Satou Kenta). She's often found hanging out with her friends or fighting with a boy called Trevor (Tappei) who seems to like Michelle a bit but was too shy to say it to her himself. He called her names instead and sometimes got on Michelle's nerves. 'Appearance Miiko appears as energetic and happy every day. Miiko has brown hair and eyes, when playing or going to school Miiko likes to wear a T-shirt (sometimes dress), shoes, trousers/jeans and at some chapters wear hairclip and cap. Miiko wears pyjamas and house slippers at night. Miiko is the shortest in the class and she also has gained weight quite a lot of times throughout the series, usually due to her eating too many snacks and sweets. Personality Miiko is an energetic girl and a very cheerful person who stands out a lot among her friends and even class. She is also lazy, which leads to a lot of house chores is done by Mamoru, Miiko's younger brother. Because she is such a happy character, people really love to chat with her or befriend her. As a straightforward person, Miiko has many understandings in her life that leads to problems, especially love. Likes Miiko likes to eat something sweet or snacks, watch TV and read comics/manga. Miiko likes to draw as shown in her skill and scores at that subject. Miiko likes to chat with her best friends, Yuuko and Mari-chan and they commonly play or learn together. Miiko likes animals such as hamsters, cats, dogs, and other animals. Dislikes Miiko hates to study that causes her to score very poorly in the Math and Kanji subjects. She hates bad people, especially those who bully other people. She also doesn't like it whenever her Mom compares her with Mamoru. Relationship with Others Shimura Mari Mari, or Miiko calls more endearingly as Mari-chan, is the first female friend Miiko had when she got into the Suginoki Elementary School. Miiko was concerned because the only friends that she knows from kindergarten that gotten into the same class as her were all boys, but then she came up to Mari-chan to befriend her and their friendship stayed strong until today. Miiko supports Mari-chan's dream of becoming a ''mangaka so much that Miiko always stays by Mari-chan's side to help on her comic sketches. Miiko knows a lot about comic-making because of that, even though she isn't very interested in being a mangaka ''herself. One day, Miiko saw a glimpse of a future with Tappei, where they saw Mari-chan has grown up to be a successful ''mangaka, who has released a couple of comic books, apparently helped by Miiko. Miiko accidentally came up to Mari-chan and told her that she was so proud of her and that she was her biggest fan for a very long time, which surprised Mari-chan a lot not only because of young Miiko was crying so much, but also of how much she looked like grown-up Miiko's younger self. Because of both of their childish personalities, a simple difference in their opinions or misunderstanding could result in a big fight between the both of them. Despite that, they always end up understanding each other's fault and making up, most of the time thanks to Yukko's help. Ogawa Yuuko (Yukko) Yukko and Miiko have been friends since their first year in Suginoki Elementary School. Like Mari-chan, Yukko attended a different kindergarten than Miiko, but they still became very good friends. Eguchi Tappei Yamada Mamoru Mom Dad Yamada Momo Satou Kenta Yoshida Ikuya kobayashi Yuka Tanimura Miho Nomura Yoshiki Shouma Tomomi Kurumi Trivia *Miiko birthday is May 5th, and her zodiac is Taurus. May 5th is also children's day in Japan. *In Miiko's comic; Miiko-desu! Miiko was shown as a 4th grader. In Kocchi Muite! Miiko up until the 29th volume, Miiko was in 5th grade. Eriko Ono, the creator, has stated that she will not make grown-up Miiko and keep drawing 5th grader Miiko. Despite that statement, Miiko and her friends graduated to 6th grade in Kocchi Muite! Miiko volume 29. *Miiko's hairstyle in Miiko-desu! and Kocchi Muite! Miiko is different, especially the bangs. Category:Characters Category:Yamada family